Bathtubs have been used as a fixture in a household bathroom for many years. Although bathtubs are primarily used for personal bathing, other tasks are performed in or in the vicinity of a bathtub that requires a person sitting on a side wall of a bathtub. Some examples may be bathing a baby, an elder, or a pet, or cleaning activities that involve using the bathtub as a wash basin. Further activities may involve personal grooming such as shaving the legs, or taking a sponge bath. A need exists for a safe, versatile and comfortable seat on the side wall of the bathtub for use in these tasks.